fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 38
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 38: Love, Ambition & Greed that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TabpbaSqlYU {Several Months Later, Company De Los Aristo's, Blazer's Office, 7:00AM} Many months have passed since Blazer has been named president of the company and the murder of Cole, he had changed the name of the company and plans to marry Sierra within a week. Blazer and Sierra are seen speaking to each other. "I love you so much Blazer, I can't believe in a week we are going to be married." Said Sierra with happiness. Blazer smiles at her and kisses her, he loves her so much that he feels just as excited about their wedding as she does. {Las Vegas, Morbido Vicinity, Room 25, 9:30AM} Candice and Lilith are seen watching television and news about the grand wedding between Blazer and Sierra is one of the major topics. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTBGtdD0N10 "I can't believe after everything Blazer has done, he gets the chance to be happy." Commented Lilith. Candice gets up and looks for her coat. "Where are you going?" Asked Lilith, worried. "I want to speak to Sierra, I doubt Blazer has told her everything about himself." Explained Candice, with determination. Lilith does not understand. "You are going to sabotage his wedding with her?" Asked Lilith, uneasy. "No I am going to tell Sierra, Blazer's true nature, then she could do some of her own investigations to confirm what I say." Said Candice with determination. "I don't want Blazer to lie to that innocent woman who was seduced by my brother due to his greed and envy." She added. Candice then heads on over to the Blazer's mansion to try and tell Sierra of Blazer's true nature. {Blazer's Mansion, Outside, 8:00AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFO102zikEQ Candice arrives at the mansion, she knocks on the door and Kathy opens it. "Why hello, and you are?" Asked Kathy. "I'm Candice Aristo, sister of Blazer Aristo. Is his fiance here?" Asked Candice with wonderment. "Sister...? Not at the moment, she should be here in a little while though." Replied a confused Kathy. Candice then goes over to the sofa, and sits down. "You don't mind if I wait for her, right?" Asked Candice. "Not at all, I'll be in the kitchen." Stated Kathy and heads off to the kitchen. {Aristo Company, Lobby, 8:55AM} Sierra prepares to go back home to the mansion, but says goodbye to Blazer as he walked her downstairs. "I'll see you later at home my love." Said Sierra, kissing him. "Okay, I love you so much my dear." Stated Blazer and goes back upstairs. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vft3l97l86U As Sierra walks out, she also says goodbye to Gabriela. {Blazer's Mansion, Living Room, 9:10AM} Sierra enters the mansion and closes the door, she notices a woman sitting on the sofa. "Hello? Who are you?" Asked Sierra, unknown to who this person is. Candice goes up to her and shakes her hand. "Hi don't be alarmed, I just wish to speak to you." Said Candice with politeness. "But I don't really know who you are first of all." Addressed Sierra, confused. "I'm sorry, I'm Candice Aristo." Explained Candice, without any hesitation. Sierra is shocked, she wondered if Candice was a relative of Blazer. "Are you some sort of relative of Blazer?" Asked Sierra, surprised. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters